Studio Secrets
by FashionDiva7
Summary: Marianas Trench. Josh Ramsay and Jessica Lee oneshot. Romance.


**based off a picture Josh posted on twitter. for a tumblr thing. it's not that good, but enjoy!**

* * *

**Studio Secrets**

"The microphone's busted." I heard Jessica say from the next room. Putting aside the lyrics I had been working on, I joined her in the recording room.

"Well," I said, smiling unconsciously when I saw her, "Simkin said it was the only available studio this week, and since they're redoing the wiring in mine, we had to take it. You do want this song out as soon as possible, don't you?"

She looked up at me, brushing a lock of her curly hair out of her face. Her face split in a huge, teasing grin and laughter soon followed. "Well, of course I do!" She exclaimed. "I just feel bad making you drive all the way out to Toronto just for me..."

"You're right. You must be _pretty special_ if I'm willing to make the trek." I quipped, suddenly becoming aware of just how close we had drifted during our conversation. Her eyes were luminous and her lips were just inches away. If I just leaned in...no.

Abruptly, I stepped back to give her space, changing the subject to the first thing I could think of. "So, what was this about a busted microphone?"

She had an expression on her face that I couldn't quite decipher, but after a brief pause, she pointed to a stand next to one of the studio couches. "You can't disconnect the mike from the stand, and the stand doesn't move from that position. Basically, you'd need to be a midget or a leprechaun to use it."

I grinned.

Jessica grimaced, rolling her eyes at me in fake disgust. "You and midgets, I just don't get it..."

"Imaginary creatures fascinate me."

"They're not imaginary." She replied, with an exaggerated sigh.

I shook my head. "Yes, they are. But on the subject, midget porn is not-"

"Josh."

"Sorry."

She laughed, a rich, vibrant sound. I felt my chest constrict, and my breath hitched for a moment before I could get myself under control. She was so beautiful when she laughed. So happy and full of life.

"No, you're not." She stated, raising her eyebrows as if she was daring me to object. "But while we're on this subject, what else fascinates you, oh music master Ramsay." The sarcasm in her voice couldn't have been more obvious. I liked that. I liked a girl who could joke around.

"Well," I started, "There's this girl..."

Jessica looked puzzled for a minute, then her eyes lit up. "Josh, you never told me you found someone! I'm so happy for you...do I know her?"

"Err...yes?"

"You dont sound too sure."

This time, it was my turn to laugh. "You definitely know her." An idea came to me, I wanted to do something special for her if I was going to tell her. "Come on, she's here, you can meet her."

"I'd love to." Jessica replied, straightening her glittery top.

We walked towards the studio lobby, Jessica nearly bouncing with anticipation. I took a sudden turn towards the bathroom, and swung the door open.

Jess looked at me like I was nuts. "I thought we were going to see the girl you like?"

"Look up." I said. "Tell me what you see.

Jessica looked straight up, into the mirror's reflection. "I see you, and I see me."

"I think me and my girl look pretty good together...well, if she thinks so."

I watched her reflection...to scared to look at the real girl as she reacted. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened into a defined 'o'.

Seconds passed. It felt like years. Finally she spoke. "Really, Josh?"

"Uhhhh," I laughed nervously, running a hand through my silver hair. "Yeah."

I looked down at her just in time to see her face closing in on mine. Her lips hit mine in a second and my world exploded in light. I felt her smile against my lips before she whispered, "I guess you were right about me knowing her."

Cockiness being a virtue of mine, I had to reply with a sarcastic, "I'm always right."

Someone cleared their throat behind up. We jumped apart, letting the sound manager through and giggling like two kids caught red-handed.

"Come on," I held out my hand to her. She didn't hesitate, entwining her fingers tightly in mine. We returned to the recording room, picking up where we left off. We were so caught up in each others' embrace, we didn't even see the couch coming. We hit it, and I lost my balance, landing awkwardly underneath the mike stand.

Jessica laughed, smirking as she had remained balanced throughout the ordeal. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of my lying there with the microphone hovering inches above my face.

She looked over at me, winked, and stated simply. "This is so going on Twitter."

* * *

**love it, hate it, get it?**


End file.
